Through the Eyes of a Serpent
by MissSilverfox666
Summary: Harry turns into a snake on his seventeenth birthday and the Order is only minutes away. Hiding from the Order fearing they would curse before asking questions, Harry learns of a most shocking betrayal.


**A new story for you all, I hope you enjoy the first chapter but before we begin let us get the tedious part over with.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter and make no profit from this story**

**And to the story!**

**~Through the Eyes of a Serpent: Chapter One~**

Harry Potter was annoyed. Not only had he had to put up with his 'relatives' for yet another summer, he had to figure out how to proceed with the near impossible mission of hunting down and destroying Voldemort's Horcruxs, how to disappear from The Burrow without anyone's notice and actually start the damned quest and talk his friends out of coming with him.

Yes Harry Potter had a lot to be annoyed about but none of those were the reason for his foul mood; no the reason why he was practically spitting fire was because for reasons unknown he had suddenly turned into a freaking snake! A rather handsome snake if his reflection was anything to go by but that was beside the point! He had turned into a snake, a bloody snake! What the hell was he supposed to do? _Bite_ Voldemort? Like that would ever work!

Harry was beyond frustrated with his current situation, he didn't have a clue why or how he had suddenly morphed into the pure black five foot long snake he was, oh and don't forget about the pretty awesome looking green that was his belly, it was a very rich shade not quite the intense emerald of his eyes but pretty close but now he was off track, it didn't matter how cool he looked as a snake what mattered was the fact that he couldn't change back!

Of all the things to happen to him this really took the cake seriously how can he wake up one morning – his seventeenth birthday mind you – as a snake? And to make matters worse the Order were supposed to arrive in the next ten minutes or so to escort him to the Burrow for the remainder of the holidays, not that he was actually planning on staying that long.

Really what the hell was he supposed to do? They'd freak out upon finding him in his current form and were more than likely to curse him before even vaguely considering the notion that the snake they saw was actually Harry Potter. He really could not afford to stick around, it would not be conducive to his continued existence.

Before Harry could think further upon that he heard the dreaded and distinct sound of apparation on the street.

_Shit!_ Harry hissed out, still marvelling at the sound that came from his mouth but ignored his awe for the moment as he frantically wondered what the hell to do. They couldn't find him like this! He'd be dead within seconds.

Harry was sent into a panic when he heard the front door open and because of that his more reptilian instincts took over and before he could even process the fact he was moving Harry was curled up under the loose floor board under his bed.

Harry only had a few seconds to come back to himself before he heard a female voice he recognised as Tonks call out his name.

"Harry!" She was immediately shushed by several voices and Harry recognised Hermione's voice as one of them. Harry smiled at the rebuke Tonks snapped at Moody for referring to her by her real name Nymphadora, well he smiled as much as a snake could smile.

"Ron, Hermione go fetch Harry, he is probably in his room asleep, he hasn't been resting properly." For people supposed to be sneaking him out without anyone's notice they were being very loud for even under his floorboard he could hear Remus' voice…then again Remus always had a quiet voice and was very cautious. Perhaps his hearing was enhanced by being a snake?

Before Harry could contemplate that further Harry heard and felt footsteps upon the stairs, indicating Ron and Hermione's approach. He silently apologised to his friends as remained as still as possible, barely daring to breath.

"Harry?" Hermione's quiet voice was followed by an equally quiet knock. "It's Hermione and Ron, we're coming in alright." Hermione continued before she opened the door.

Harry had the urge to chuckle at Hermione's impeccable manners even in such a situation but the urge fled when he heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath upon finding his room empty.

"Where is he?" Ron questioned in a whisper, his voice was shaking as he repeated himself. "Where is he Hermione?"

Hermione sucked in a shaky breath before she answered.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom." Harry had a feeling Hermione knew he wasn't there, knew that something had happened to him. She was right of course, after all no one knew him better than Hermione.

Harry heard feet exit the room but it was only one pair, the other stayed and tentatively came further into the room. Harry knew it was Hermione by her faint lavender scent.

Harry was wondering if he should dare reveal himself to Hermione, out of them all she was the one most likely to connect the dots but before he could decide he heard rapid footfalls and she rushed to where he assumed his trunk was still mostly unpacked. He wondered at the rushed movements until she spoke in a whisper.

"Oh Harry, what happened to you?" She let out a sob while Harry lay confused. Realisation hit with the sound of Ron's frantic footsteps returned to his room.

"He isn't there Hermione." Ron sounded at breaking point and Hermione let out another sob. "Hermione?" Ron questioned walking closer but pausing before he reached her.

"Ron look." Harry knew she was showing Ron the small trail of blood that started at his trunk and ended under the window.

He had cut himself on Sirius' mirror and was about to get up and clean the cut up, that was when then pain hit. Harry had ended up slashing his wrist with the shard he still held when he convulsed. He had collapsed at the window, unconscious to wake up a snake, hence the trail of blood.

Harry lost in his recollections did not hear when Ron and Hermione left his room to inform the others. He was aware however when he heard the clunk that was Moody as he entered his room with a muttered curse.

"Stupid brat, what has he done?" Harry almost hissed but valiantly remembered he was easily killed in his current form and he'd like to continue living thank you very much but what the man said was totally uncalled for! Like this was his fault!

"What do you think Alastor? Was he attacked?" Harry was relieved to hear Kingsley's voice but not for long. "Or do you suppose he ran?" Harry had to clench his jaw, fangs digging into his bottom jaw to stop himself from hissing in rage. He would never do that!

"There's no magical signature but his own, the ungrateful brat ran." Moody growled out. "After everything we've done and he turns his back on us."

"Well what do you expect, he is nothing more than a cowardly gullible fool who got scared." Harry was seeing red, so filled with rage he felt venom pool in his mouth and it was only Snape's horrible Occlumency lessons that stopped him from acting on his urge to bite the fuckers. Yes he had actually listened to the man in between the taunts and insults.

"Albus won't like this." Kingsley sighed after a moment earning a grunt of agreement from Moody and temporarily ceased Harry's murderous thoughts.

Dumbledore was dead, what the hell was Kingsley saying?

"He put so much effort into making sure the brat turned out the way he wanted him to but it seems even he didn't foresee the consequences befriending that mudblood would cause, even the Weasly brat has stopped accepting payment because he fancies the mudblood." Harry couldn't believe what Moody was saying.

"Agreed, at least Albus obliviated Ron before he could snitch to Potter," Kingsley replied and Harry did not miss the contempt in his voice when he spoke his and Ron's name. "Shall I go and inform Albus then?"

"Yes, he needs to know right away, I'll handle the others, let us see how loyal they are when I tell them he ran away with his tail between his legs, just like his godfather. A pity we couldn't kill Black ourselves but that Death Eater wench did a wonderful job."

"Yes, she did didn't she? Not even realising he was on her side." Harry had much difficulty staying where he was as their quiet laughter disappeared out his bedroom door.

Harry was still for five minutes, shock rooting him to the spot before he slithered out from his hideout and out his open window to drop into the garden below. Detachedly Harry began to slither away not aware of the direction he was heading in.

Ten minutes later found Harry at the park he would occasionally frequent when he could get out of the house. He stared blankly around before heading in the direction his instincts told him and now he found himself in a forest without a clue as to where he was. He'd been slithering for the past hour and hadn't taken any notice of his surroundings that were above his measly level of sight.

Not particularly bothered by his fate of wandering around lost Harry decided it was time for a nap, then maybe he would wake up and find that this was all some horrible dream. Harry found a nice patch of sunlight that filtered through the leaves and coiled beneath the fallen leaves only just realising just how cold he was; he was actually shivering but he thought that was more due to his current state of shock rather than his current body temperature.

Content for the time being to forget Harry let himself drift off into a surprisingly peaceful slumber. He wasn't certain how long he slept but he was vividly aware of precisely why he was suddenly booted back into the world of reality and he meant booted, literally.

Harry hissed in indignation and righteous fury that was to be expected when his coils were viciously struck with the toe of someone's shoe. Now if his hissing didn't clue them in Harry rearing up and baring his fangs certainly made the black clad individual take notice.

Harry was furious not only about the rude awakening but because he was still a snake and therefore he hadn't dreamt the betrayal of many people he looked up to and so Harry took the opportunity to hissed his fury and despair.

A muttered curse and a hasty step backwards revealed said black clad individual to be none other than Severus Snape. Harry blinked, his hissing cutting off abruptly as Snape stared at him cautiously, body tensed. Now Harry was really confounded what the hell was Snape doing here? And is it just Harry or does the man look paler than usual?

Momentarily forgetting his troubles Harry stared at Snape.

After a full minute of staring Harry decided that yes Snape was actually afraid of him hence the deathly pale pallor of his already pale skin. Harry was mentally laughing, what came out of his mouth however, was a strange hissing noise that made the Potions Master tense.

Harry couldn't believe it, he had just been transformed into a snake, betrayed and now he was laying there looking into the cautious and fearful black eyes of Severus Snape. Snape scared of a snake! Well, let us just say Harry lost it.

Harry was so beside himself with mirth that he nearly missed the sound of someone apparating not far from the frozen pair. Pausing in his laughing Harry cocked his head to the side and feeling strangely invincible having frightened the intimidating Potions Master and glad for the rather absurd distraction, peered around Snape to find it was one Lucius Malfoy who had decided to drop in.

Harry didn't particularly like Lucius Malfoy but neither did he like him, the man had tried to kill him in his second year for freeing Dobby after all but well that was only one time and Harry had really pissed him off not to mention that his allies appeared to have become his enemies so he wasn't going to judge the man just yet…that didn't mean he couldn't scare him though, a little payback for nearly scaring the life out of him in second year.

If snakes could smirk Severus swore that the one before him was doing exactly that, which was utterly absurd but that didn't make what he was seeing any less true. Those fangs were more than enough to frighten the most vile, cruel and menacing man, the Dark Lord being exempt of course what with his parseltongue and ability to control the bloody things.

Just as Severus was considering drawing his wand or backing slowly away there was the sound of apparition behind him, signalling Lucius' arrival and leaving Severus undecided about what the hell he was going to do to get out of the situation without getting bitten.

"Severus." Lucius greeted upon sighting the Potions Master but paused when the man didn't turn or acknowledge his presence at all. "…What are you doing?"

Severus scowled down at the snake who was eying him with startling emerald eyes. Eyes far too familiar for his liking but that was even more absurd than a smirking snake…then again if it smirked it was highly probable it was true but how to go about finding out?

"Trying not to get bitten." Severus curtly replied to Lucius' question, his mind refusing to believe just yet that the snake staring him down was more than it appeared.

"You what?" Lucius' question was answered with a sneer thrown over Severus' shoulder but he never got out the scathing remark.

Harry watched the two men interact a very devious and Slytherin idea coming to mind. He waited in anticipation for the moment Snape would turn to face the elder Malfoy and when he did Harry struck.

Severus very nearly gave a cry when he felt the long slender body slither up his own until he was suddenly staring into green eyes a bare three inches in front of his face.

Severus held completely still barely daring to breathe and ignored Lucius as the man exclaimed in shock, far too preoccupied with the fangs far too close to his face than was comfortable.

"That…that's a snake!" Severus actually rolled his eyes – despite the deadly snake – at the blonde's painfully obvious observation.

"No it's a scarf," Severus said sarcastically but kept his sharp eyes on the pair in front of him, "Of course it's a bloody snake!"

"No need to be so pricklish." Lucius sniffed disdainfully in reply, huffing and crossing his arms. Only Severus Snape had the audacity to speak to him like that, the man just wasn't fazed by his glare. Then again if Lucius was honest with himself Severus' own glare put his to shame.

"I'm sorry, why don't you try holding a conversation with a poisonous reptile wrapped around your neck." Severus snapped back. Lucius opened his mouth to respond but closed it again finding he didn't have a comeback for that.

Harry in the meantime was rather enjoying the surprising amount of body heat radiating from the cold man. He was nice and toasty warm he could almost fall to sleep. In fact the only thing stopping him was the fact that it was Snape he was currently curled around but then again if the others weren't as they appeared so why would Snape be different but again Harry truly had no idea which side he was on, he killed Dumbledore or at least he thought he did or Snape could be in on the whole thing somehow Harry doubted that.

Harry curled a little tighter around the Potions Master to get more comfortable…wait…did that mean he was, in a sense, hugging the man?

Harry shook his head catching the attention of both men who eyed him warily. Wait what was that he saw in Snape's black eyes? If he didn't know any better he would have sworn it was suspicion, but that was stupid why the hell would Snape ever think of him looking at the snake he was? Before he could ponder that any longer Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy senior.

"So Severus, what did you do to have a snake around you?" If Harry could speak, English that is, he would have told the blonde man that the prat had kicked him and disturbed his sleep. As it was Harry said just that but of course in parseltongue which came out as angry hissing causing Malfoy to take a couple of steps backwards and Snape to pale even more.

Harry couldn't help but grin, his fangs even more visible as he did so. This was just so much fun, not only had he managed to frighten Snape of all people but he was intimidating Lucius Malfoy as well.

Life sure was getting interesting if not rather fucked up and painful Harry thought to himself blandly, despite hissing out his anger and betrayal and the distraction of his current source of amusement Harry felt a cloud of hurt, sadness and despair settle over him again.

"Okay is it just me or can that snake actually understand us?" Lucius spoke up after Harry had finished his indecipherable rant and become silent in his thoughts. The question caused Harry to blink away from digging his mental hole of despair and lean around Snape's head and look at the blonde man with a bland stare that said 'you're a fucking idiot'.

"Why is it looking at me like that?" Lucius said a moment later taking another step away from his friend and the dangerous reptile staring at him unblinkingly.

"Likely because it thinks you're an idiot Lucius," Snape said with a snort finally turning around to face Lucius, relatively confident now that the snake would not bite him unless he antagonized it in any way. "And I'm inclined to agree with it."

Harry had to grin at that watching the normally eloquent Malfoy Lord splutter in indignation giving a hissing laugh as he curled his body around the Potions Master's neck one more time and resting his head on the man's shoulder, closing his eyes with a silent sigh. He wanted nothing more than to return to sleep and forget what happened

A moment later Harry felt Snape shiver as his forked tongue came out of its own accord and touched the man's neck lightly. It was strange, the sudden overflow of scents that rolled over his tongue, hell it was just strange smelling with his tongue full stop.

The man smelt like a mixture of many things, potions mainly but there was a different scent beneath that, something earthy and spicy. It was an interesting scent and actually rather pleasant.

And since when did he care what the man smelt like? Really Harry focus would you, you want to close your eyes and forget the past several hours of your life. With that silent reprimand Harry snuggled closer until his head rested at the crook of Snape's neck, earning another shiver. Maybe he was unintentionally tickling the man?

Harry found that thought amusing and was going to put off his desire to just sleep for the rest of his life and forget everything when there was the sound of several apparations around them.

**So what do you guys think of this one?**


End file.
